warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 ---- Re: Polar Flares Thanks looks very nice how do you do it anyway. Thanks!The Last Flare (talk) 19:30, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Kelpher Hounds Help Hey Algrim, I'm wondering if you could help me with my "Kelpher Hounds" chapter, I'm turning them from non-canon to a 27th Founding chapter. Do you have any advice for the chapter? Also where did you get your language glossary from? It'll probably be useful. Dragonofelder (talk) 20:08, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Do not vandalise my page and then have the audacity to offer me art. Issue:BattedNutria Hello I will tell Nutria not to remove messages from his talk page. Nutria seems to be upset at you offering him art after your previous edits to his article caused issues. I can't really help with that. You're not in the wrong, however. --Imposter101 (talk) 01:05, August 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sons of Russ Chapters Hey Algrim, that sounds like a great idea! If I remember right that was Russ's plan originally before the Wolves' gene flaw was found, makes sense his sons would try to do it again! Bit worried about who will guard the rest of the rift though... As for your advice about the fleet, works for me! I'm planning to turn the Hounds into a tracking chapter, one that never halts in it's purist of foes. Having it be fleet-based makes more sense. Also would it be possible for you to make artwork for the Kelpher wolves? I want them to look like white Irish Wolfhounds, with some of them having cyborg enhancements. Probably a bit odd but it should be fun. Thanks and talk to you later Dragonofelder (talk) 12:50, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Edit: I've decided to change the chapter's name to Kelpher's Hunters so there is less confusion on the page between the chapter and the actual hounds. Holy Heck the art looks good, thanks! Dragonofelder (talk) 09:43, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey again Algrim, I just had an idea for the SofR. What if Girlyman found Russ' plans to surround the Eye and agreed, and when our chapters asked if they could try again he agreed. I have plans for a character that supported the plan last time, and wants it implemented this time. Sounds good? Dragonofelder (talk) 22:17, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Ahoy Algrim ! I've added quite a lot of informations about the Dawn's Wolves in my sandbox. Tell me what you think about it and how it would fit into the Sons of Russ ! Urthan (talk) 11:57, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello Algrim. I've a question about the current timeline ('cause I'm not as up to date with the 40K lore that I would like) : how far are we in the 42th millennium now ? I need to know to write the notables Dawn's Wolves section, and I don't want to mess with lore ! Urthan (talk) 12:42, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Green Wolves hey Algrim could proof read my artice the Green WolvesThe Last Flare 11:23, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Also could my chapter by a part of the Sons of Russ?The Last Flare 15:21, August 14, 2017 (UTC) RE - Help? Algrim! You have outdone yourself once again! The artwork for the Steelblood Legion is amazing, I love it. Thank you my friend. I wish I could repay you in some way but unfortunately my skills in artwork and writing even are still in much need of development before I can begin helping others. Thanks again! Doomhammer015 (talk) 02:38, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I forgets how to publish Can you do me a favor and publish my Scorpions of the Damned warband please? I forgot how to publish on the wiki :/ Re: Green Wolves i have two things to ask you. one " That means, your gonna have to go back and work on this. If anything, just say your Chapter has the inherited ferocity and lupine traits inherent in the genetic legacy of Russ, since it still has the Canis Helix as the primary trait within it, but that they do not suffer the instability of the 'Curse of the Wulven' like their Progenitors, thanks to the genetic tinkering of Archmagos Cawl. That means NO TREE MARINES. That is So funny the end just does. was is supposed to be funny? second what should i change their name to? Regards The Last Flare 10:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Green Wolves/Corpse Wolves I have edited the gene seed to just normal gene-seed and have done the other stuff you said also they are called the Corpse Wolves Now. also please let me know about ANY other errors. Link here *wink* Icestormshadow 14:50, August 16, 2017 (UTC) To be honest, I have no idea. But I think it is Necrus's doings. --Remos talk 15:59, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. I don't even know what this all is about. This site was pink when I came here and I thought it was cool too, so I don't really mind. Color as a color. --Remos talk 06:49, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello Again Hey Algrim its me again Archangeloffrost, (who made the Angels of Rebirth), I've made a total of three other chapters, the Abyss Gazers (21st founding Imperial fists successor), The Frost Wraiths (a chaos warband that split off from the Abyss Gazers), and the Iron Sights (9th founding Iron Hands successor) And I was wondering if you could do some chapter art? The Abyss Gazers have a grey with violet lining color scheme and a symbol of a pair of eyes over a warp storm The Frost Wraiths have grey with light blue lining and a symbol of a light blue skeleton on a white background The Iron Sights are white with a grey lining with a symbol of a crosshair over an explosion Have a Great Day! Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 19:18, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Chapter Art I just saw the Chapter art for my three chapters and holy crap you did an amazing job really quickly. The other thing I was wondering about was the citation message thing on my Imperial Guard regiment the map makers. The message says there are gramatical errors and missing catagories. I think I've found and fixed the grammer errors, but I don't know what the catagories are. Can you tell me what they are? Emperor protect Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 07:33, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Knights of Sol Hello there! I appreciate the warning, I hadn't noticed those things were missing, thank you very much! I have fixed them now. IosifTheGreat (talk) 21:05, September 6, 2017 (UTC)IosifTheGreat Zephyr pattern armor Hey I recently made a page for my zephyr pattern terminator armor (basically cataphractii but faster and more dangerous for user) and it got slapped with a big 'you need to fix this page' sign that includes that it needs proof reading. Can you do that, and possibly take down the sign since I think I fixed everything else? Also if you have any free time, can I ask for a picture for the Armor? Its basically Cataphractii armor in the Angels of Rebirth colors. Ave ImperitorGlacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 18:09, September 7, 2017 (UTC) A Wild Mango Approaches Hello again, Mr Whitemane, I was wondering, because you did a beautiful job on the Golden Lions and if you are not already busy with any other projects, if it would be any way possible you could do another Chapter Symbol and/or Armour? There are no references other than a few notes in my head and in the lore but nothing about appearance and I think you'd make a good job of it; Their name is the Astra Infinitum and I have an image of a Black Templars style Marine with a main deep purple colour (Trims and whatnot, no ideas haha). Chapter symbol also not really any clue but if you have some kind of idea it would be greatly appreciated. Maybe something likes swords or an infinity symbol? Anyway, I would greatly appreciate your expetise but I understand if it would be too much hassle, Many thanks, Dat mango (talk) 19:21, September 11, 2017 (UTC)Dat mango Dragoons Exemplar Artwork Received the artwork for the Dragoons Exemplar and it is glorious. Wonderful job and a thousand displays of gratitude. WarlordOfRome (talk) 23:32, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Damn you Algrim being so much better at grammar and formatting than me!! Damn Space Wolf! lol Zeph gm (talk) 03:50, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Art and future page updates Hello and so sorry, I never realized i was sent any messages, I either didnt get notifications or they were buried under spam. Thank you for adding art to my fanon chapter "Warriors of Fortuity", it looks great and of course far batter than what I could ever do. Also I'll see about finally adding those recommended sections that you talked about back in May. I should've checked back on my fanon chapter much,much sooner but life had some distractions for me. Blaconire Torel (talk) 06:03, September 16, 2017 (UTC)Blaconire Torel Dragoons Exemplar, rumored successors to the Salamanders I have taken your input into account and made the uncertainty of the Dragoons Exemplar's heritage more appearant. WarlordOfRome (talk) 22:55, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Lunar Guard Astartes Greetings Algrim Whitefang. I came to you for a desire. I'm in charge of the new Space Marine Chapter Lunar Guard and I wanted to ask you for help. I don't have such abilities for the magnificent arts that come out of your pen. Could you create for me your arts, like the one that hangs on my infobox. I did not manage to give my Astartes a more chivalrous image. Thank you for your attention! Geutonic (talk) 12:15, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Astral Leviathans Article Good evening, I received a notice about my wikia, and it stated that I need to do grammatical revisions, and I intended to do so, the wikia is just not the easiest to go back and revise paragraphs. It also said I should look into the guidelines, and I used the guidelines as a template could you go into further detail as to how I do not comply, please and thank you. Chapter Master Rex Answer for Algrim Whitefang Sounds Great! I will include you in the Lunar Guard article so that you can help me correct minor mistakes. I'll post here the emblem of the Lunar Guard chapter so you can complete your artwork. I have a small free window between work and sleep, so I hope to complete this article as soon as possible ;)